Accidents
by babyinu123
Summary: Inuyasha finds Kagome years after their first meeting, but what will he do when she dsn't remember him? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but sadly I don't.

Another party, another group of girls trying to "subtly" flirt with him. The attempts of these girls were foolish though. Inuyasha never dated. His heart already belonged to someone else, even if she didn't really know it. His heart seemed to stop '_Kagome..'. _He had traveled with her 500 years ago to put back together the shikon no tama. I guess you're probably wondering "_Huh?500 years?". _Well Inuyasha is a demon, and when Kagome had to go back through the magical well back to her time for good he had promised her he would wait for her. 500 years was nothing for his true love. For Kagome that had happened 4 years ago.

"So, do you live around here**_ hot stuff_**?", this one chick had been stuck to him like glue then entire party, and she was really starting to tick him off badly.

"Yes", Inuyasha replied without much enthusiasm. Suddenly , he felt a hand on his shoulder , and he whipped around to see that the owner of that hand was none other than Kagome. Shock.

"Hey sweetie, I've been looking for ya all over the place". She winked at him. Inuyasha supposed that meant he should play along.

"I'm sorry babe, I was just chatting with ummm….",Inuyasha looked at the girl.

"Erica" , she said looking a little hurt.

Kagome looked at Erica , and smiled an overly sweet smile, "Well then listen **_Erica_** , next time I catch you flirting with **_my_** man , you best believe you wont make it through in one piece . Is that clear?".

Erica, who looked like she was about to cry, stormed off.

Satisfied, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He was just staring at her.

"Hi I'm Kagome Figurate , and I'm here to save you. Wanna get out of here?", she asked.

Inuyasha nodded numbly. Why had she introduced herself. Inuyasha knew very well who she was, and she knew him. Didn't she?

He followed her outside on the lawn where a bunch of other rich kids were smoking pot. Inuysha and Kagome sat down on a bench a good 10 feet away from the stoners.

"Sick", Kagome said. She had never been one for drugs. 'So, I introduced myself, what's your name?".

Wow. She really didn't remember him. That really hurt. Kagome had promised she would never forget him.

" Inuyasha , Inuyasha Takashi", he answered.

Kagome burst out laughing. Inuyasha looked at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry, it's just the way you said it like 'James, James Bond'", she said through giggles.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She was still the same Kagome.

"Well from the looks of it, you're as much as a lady's man as he is" , Kagome said slyly.

Inuyasha blushed , and looked away for a bit. Kagome laughed again .God he had missed that laugh.

For the next 2 hours they talked about anything and everything, and Inuyasha learned a lot about Kagome's life , which of course he already knew.

Kagome looked at her watch.12:45.

"Damn, I really got to get going" , Kagome got up , "I'll see you around some time Inuyasha Takashi". She smiled at him. Funny how one smile from her could still make him melt. Before he could say anything she had disappeared down the street .He looked down at where she had been sitting, and found her driver's licence. He looked at the picture. Kagome was just as beautiful as ever, if not more. It said she still lived at the shrine. Well he'd have to return her licence wouldn't he? He'd go tomorrow , he'd make her remember….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own. If I did I would probably be a lot wealthier, and I certainly would not be posting my Inuyasha stories on a website as I'd have my own television show, movies, and mangas ….. WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF INUYASHA FIRST -breaks down into tears-

"God that Inuyasha guy looked familiar..", Kagome thought out loud as she feel onto her bed with a loud "_thud" _. It was now 1:30 in the morning, she had just gotten home from the party minutes before. Everyone was asleep so she climbed quietly into her room. Kagome hadn't led on anything as she was talking to Natasha ,but she got a very strong feeling of déjà vu with him. It was like she knew him. Kagome had been watching him at the party, and when she saw that sluttish chick annoying him she figured that would be the perfect excuse to talk to him.

While she was thinking about him a sort of giddy emotion took over._ ' woah girl..you hardly even know him, and you'll probably never see him again so do NOT start crushing on him'_, she thought to herself._ ' oh who am I kidding..', _a sheepish grin made its way to her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDREAMXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Inuyasha SIT BOY" , Kagome yelled. She was very angry. Kagome had just caught Inuyasha with Kikyo .Again.

She ran to Kaede's hut leaving a very confused Inuyasha in the 2 foot deep hole he had made. When she saw no one was there Kagome started to cry._' Oh Inuyasha.. why do you keep doing this to me? I guess you really don't love me like I love you, you still love Kikyo, and no matter how much I try I can't change that can I?', _she thought as the tears slipped down.

"Kagome..", it was Inuyasha. She quickly wiped her tears away , and turned around to face him.

"Inuyasha what am I to you?", Kagome asked in a whisper.

Inuyasha just looked at her . Kagome could feel the tears in her eyes again. He didn't lover her.

"That's what I thought", she said sadly , and took off for the well. She hurriedly jumped through it. So hurriedly that she hadn't hear Inuyasha yelling for her to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**END DREAM**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke up. What was that all about What was Inuyasha doing in her dream and who was Kikyo. Inuyasha had also been dressed very differently, and wait what the hell.. he had dog ears on top of his head. _'Right then..that was fairly..WEIRD..', _she thought.

Just then she heard the doorbell ring. "Damn it why would someone be here to early I mean its only..", she looked at her alarm clock, "1:30 IN THE AFTERNOON..oh kami..".

"Mommmm can you get the door?"

No answer.

"SOUTA GET THE DAMN DOORRRRRRRRR"

No answer.

Damn she had to be the only one home. Kagome dragged herself out of the bed , and ran to the door.

It was Inuyasha.

"Oh hi", she said with a rather large smile.

"Hey..umm you forgot this on the bench at the party so I thought I'd bring it back to you", Inuyasha said as he handed her her drivers licence.

"Thanks", she said taking it from his hands.Then she blushed realising she was still in her pyjamas. '_Oh shit!'._

Inuyasha smirked a bit also realising she was still in her pyjamas. It was funny how still after all this time she still got embarrassed so easily.

"Kagome dear!", her mother was home after all….,"Who's at the door".

Her mother came up behind Kagome and gasped when she saw it was Inuyasha. She grinned widely.

"Kagome dear why don't you go change ,and I'll keep Inuyasha company" , her mother said never taking her eyes off Inuyasha.

"Sure mom..I guess", Kagome ran up the stairs , and then a thought struck her. '_Wait I never told mom his name..'._

(Back downstairs)

"Well Inuyasha its been a while has it not?"

"Wait ..you remember me?"

"Of course I do! How could I forget someone such as yourself"

"Well…Kagome forgot.."

"No she hasn't Inuyasha"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There's something you need to know Inuyasha, about a year after she came home for good Kagome was in a terrible accident, she was in a coma for several months , then when she woke up she seemed to have had amnesia", Kagome's mother's eyes started to get tears in them, "It was horrible, she didn't remember me, nor anything about her adventures in the feudal era with you. It took her a while, but she finally remembered about her family about a year after she came out of her coma. I was thrilled, but she still didn't remember anything about the feudal era, although she's told me about some dreams she'd been having about a jewel, and how she was supposed to put it together or something. That's when I started to gain hope that she would remember the rest of her past, but sadly she hasn't yet".

"wow…", that was all he could say, he was shocked, but he was also mad he hadn't been there to protect her.

"Well now that you've found Kagome you should spend time with her, and then hopefully she'll remember".

"I'll do everything I can. I promise".

"I'm sure you will young man", she said with a smile.

"I'm back!", Kagome said as she reappeared downstairs.

"Right then I'll leave you two alone", with that her mother disappeared into the kitchen.

"So.. do you wanna grab something to eat? My treat , for finding my licence ya know?", Kagome asked.

"Sure why not", Inuyasha replied casually. As if he would decline anyway…

"Great! I'll drive!", Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha followed her hesitantly to a silver car in the driveway. Somehow he wasn't sure about Kagome's driving abilities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was it. Chapter 2! Possibly the longest chapter I have ever written now that I think about it. Anyways if any of you have any ideas for future chapters I'd be more than happy to hear em'! I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW>>Loll peace!**

**Babyinu **


End file.
